The present invention relates to stone cutting apparatus and more particularly to an improved portable stone cutter by which a large piece of stone can be cut.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art portable stone cutter 1 which comprises generally a motor 2 sustained by a support arm 7, a transmission shaft 3 actuated by the motor 2 via a belt to operate a circular saw blade 4, a slidable table 6 disposed on a base 5. So that a piece of stone 8 can be put on the table 6 to slidably cut by the circular saw blade 4. This type of portable stone cutter 1 can only suit to cut small piece of stone and very difficult to cut a large sized piece of stone. For instance, if a large sized piece of stone 8 is to be cut and cutting line nears one side, the support arm 7 will hinder the stone 8 from moving forward except turn it for 180 degrees to avoid the support arm 7 from obstructing the movement of the stone 8. However, if the wide b larger than wide a, a large porting of the stone 8 should be exposed to outside of the table 6. So that the hands of the operator could not accurately control the stone. Thus the result is not ideal or subjected to project upward.